What if Rumble killed Sam?
by SilverStarWriter
Summary: Sam tried to engage in a battle with Rumble, but he ended up being punched through the chest by him. Rumble, not mentally prepared for human gore, was disgusted by it. Sam wanted Rumble to pass a message to the Autobots and his father, but Rumble neither declined or accepted. Now Sam's soul is at unease, so he follows Rumble. What will Rumble do...more importantly what will Sam do?
1. Chapter 1

Sam was quietly coming up on Rumble, who had his back turned towards him. Sam, ruffed and scared, crouched then tackled Rumble to the rocky ground.

"Grr" Rumble growled, making Sam squeak and regretting his action. Rumble grabbed his neck while he was rising back up.

"Ack!" Sam choked. He was gasping for air as he was clawing Rumble's arm.

"Heh weak fleshling." Rumble scoffed as he raised a fist. Sam started panicking. He was kicking his legs and struggling at Rumble's grip, but it only made Rumble hold him tighter. Finally Rumble punched him in then through Sam's chest with sickening cracking and squelching noises. Rumble was even horrified of the noise that it made. Sam's eyes grew wide with shock and pain. Rumble was frozen in place. He never thought that killing a human would be this gruesome. Pits! He never thought of killing one, until now. Suddenly Sam coughed blood all over Rumble's face and chest. Rumble grew more disgusted.

"Rumble…" Sam spoke in an extremely weak voice. Rumble look at Sam straight into his glossy eyes.

"Tell...the Autobots...and my dad….t-that….. I….l love...them...i-if you...can." Sam explained as well as he could through his bloody mouth. Tears streamed down Sam's cheeks. Rumble wanted to say something, even a 'no' to his ridiculous request, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Rumble just watched Sam as he close his foggy eyes. His body going heavy and limp. Finally, Rumble snapped out of it. He took his servo out of Sam's chest. His body dropped onto the small pool of deep red blood that was forming below him with a 'thud'. Rumble didn't notice that until he looked down. Rumble was feeling sick just looking at it.

"No! I killed Autobots and Neutrals without batting an optic! This should not phase me! I am just wasting my time looking at trash. I need to head back to Soundwave. I'm done here." Rumble shouted mentally at himself. He ran back to where Soundwave should be. After a good klik of running, Rumble met up with Soundwave.

"Rumble: Late to location. Query: Why are you covered in red liquid?" Soundwave wondered

Rumble looked at his right servo and a little of his chest to see dark red blood.

"Oh, this is the annoying human's blood. I finally managed to kill him off Soundwave. Though it was messy." Rumble explained

"Are my audio receptors on the fritzs? Did I hear Rumble actually killing that human insect?" Starscream questioned

"Well duh! I think you need to check your audio receptors Starscream. Maybe you are getting dirt in there, due to Megatron beatings." Rumble quipped

"You slagging glitch of a scraplet! Don't you dare disrespect a higher ranking officer!" Starscream shouted.

"Oh yeah, well come over here and try to teach me a lesson you outdated, son of a glitch." Rumble taunted

"Oh that's…!"

"Starscream: Desist! Rumble: Stop picking a fight with Starscream! Orders: To head back to base." Soundwave raised his voice. He stood between Starscream and Rumble. They growled at each other before huffing.

"Fine. See you slowpokes later." Starscream said before he transformed and flew towards the sunken Nemesis. Soundwave looked down at his creation.

"Rumble: Wash needed." Soundwave told

"Is it that obvious?" Rumble asked with sarcasm. Soundwave sighed.

"Rumble return." Soundwave ordered. His cover opened when Rumble transformed in his cassette mode and flew in. Soundwave ignited his thrusters and he took to the skies. Once Soundwave was over the Nemesis' location; he dived in, partially sinking and swimming towards the sunken vessel. He opened the door quickly, then closed it tight when he was inside. The leftover water were draining out due to the pipes that the Constructicons built around the door. Soundwave needed to report to Megatron about the mission results, which were a little disappointing. They only nabbed 4 batches of energon instead of 9. Soundwave mentally sighed. Oh, Megatron is not going to be happy. Soundwave hurried his walking pace. The faster he can report and deal with Megatron, the better. Only stopping momentarily to open the doors to the Command Center, Soundwave walked in with a neutral aura.

"Ah, Soundwave how did the mission go?" Megatron asked

"Mission Report in short summary: Energon Harvested: Four batches. Soldiers: Gained Minor injuries from the Autobots. Was told to retreat, from you, when we barely finished the fourth batch." Soundwave explained

Megatron was becoming unhappy during Soundwave's report of the recent mission.

"Also One Casualty: A human name: Sam Witwicky, friends of the Autobots."

Megatron perked up at that tidbit of information.

"Who killed that human?" Megatron wondered

"Rumble lord Megatron." Soundwave answered

"Your own creation. I bet you're proud." Megatron exclaim

"I am always proud of my creations Megatron. May I be dismissed?" Soundwave responded

"Fine, you are dismissed." Megatron answered with a wave of his servo. Soundwave left as he arrived. He made his way to his quarters. He sensed his two creations catching up to him. When he opened his doors, Ravage ran in while Laserbeak flew in. Laserbeak landed on his shoulder, as Ravage waited at the foot of Soundwave's berth. Laserbeak happily chirped to see her creator again. Soundwave rubbed the bottom of Laserbeak's beak while he walked up to Ravage. He petted his sleek spy on the head, receiving a purr from him. Soundwave stopped petting his two creations to press his button.

"Rumble, Frenzy: Eject." Soundwave announced

Rumble and Frenzy flew out of the compartment and then transformed into their bot mode. The three of them noticed that Rumble upper torso had dry red substance splattered all over it.

"Whoa Rumble. Is that dry _human_ blood?" Rumble asked with awe.

"Yeah. It was real messy." Rumble stated

"Rumble: Washracks now. Bathing: Starts now." Soundwave ordered

"Okay Boss." Rumble followed Soundwave to their personal washracks. There wasn't much to it. Just a shower head, a sponge, and a couple of bottles of cleaning solution. Soundwave turned the knob and cold water was showering Rumble from where he was standing. Rumble slightly shivered. He wish the water to be a little warmer. Some of the dry blood, on Rumble's torso, were now being washed off by the running water. Soundwave popped opened of the bottles and squeezed its contents onto the sponge. He placed down the bottle, kneeled down, and started scrubbing Rumble. Rumble was a bit grouchy, because he can wash himself, but having Soundwave's attention was nice. He would always be busy with work and maintaining a working structure with the higher officers, but he always manage to make some time to spend with his creations. It only took a breem to thoroughly wash out all the dry blood. Now Rumble was blood stain free. Soundwave turned the shower knob, then the water stopped. He subspaced his cloth and began wiping Rumble down.

"Rumble: Status: Spotless." Sounwave stated sounding amused. Rumble gave a small smirk to that. Soundwave wiped away on more spot, before standing back up. He walked out the wash racks with Rumble following suite. Frenzy came up on Rumble.

"So bro, how was killing a human like?" Frenzy wondered with an enthusiastic grin.

"Well, it was completely different from killing a mech. The nickname 'squishy' we gave the humans is really accurate. When I punched through his chest, it made all these squishing and cracking sound. It was sort of unsettling, but thrilling" Rumble explained. He lied at the end. It was completely disturbing, disgusting, and unsettling, but he didn't want to tell him or anyone else. He didn't want to look a scared little weakling, when he helped take down mechs four times his size.

"Ravage, Laserbeak return." Soundwave ordered

Ravage and Laserbeak transformed and slotted themselves in Soundwave's compartment. Soundwave looked over to Frenzy and Rumble.

"Behave will I work, Rumble and Frenzy" Soundwave told in a stern monotone voice

"Don't worry boss. Well will behave" Frenzy responded

"Yeah. Let's go Frenzy."

 _Let's see if we can bother the others,_ Rumble said through their telepathic bond.

 _Right behind you Rumble._ They shared a smirk, then darted in the hall. While the were running, Rumble felt an extremely cold chill course through his body and suddenly he tripped over nothing.

"Ah! Sweet Primus, the Pits, what did I trip over?" Rumble cursed. Frenzy stopped and look back to his brother.

"You alright Rumble?" Frenzy asked

"Yeah, I am. Just probably tripped over myself." Rumble explained. He picked himself up and caught up to Frenzy. "Come on. I want to see if Skywarp is here." They giggled a bit evilly and went back to running down the corridor.

"The Pits, why did it instantly become cold, then went back to normal. Eh, probably it was nothing." Rumble thought.

Standing at the other end of the corridor, a faint humanoid figure can be barely seen. A red stain on its faded tan shirt can be seen fairly clear. On step towards the direction where Frenzy and Rumble ran to, made it disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Soundwave commed his twin troublemakers to come back to their quarters. After taking five minutes to arrive back, they were frighteningly happy. Soundwave sighed.

"Query: What did you two do?" Soundwave asked with a hint of tiredness.

"Mmhg, nothing too crazy." Frenzy answered

"Just set up a little prank on Skywarp and Thundercracker." Rumble added

"Will it hurt them in any way, shape or form?" Soundwave questioned

"No." Frenzy responded

"Not unless you count their dignity." Rumble said

Soundwave sighed again sounding more tired.

"It's time for recharge. We will deal with the aftermath in the morning. Rumble, Frenzy return." Soundwave explained

Rumble and Frenzy snickered before transforming into their cassette form and slipping into Soundwave's compartment. Soundwave treaded towards his berth, then plopped onto it. He powered down along with his cassettes.

-Onto the Autobot's Side-

Bumblebee was driving on the rocky and sandy landscape, searching for Sam. He wasn't answering his phone when Bumblebee, Sparkplug, or any other Autobot was calling him. This was worrying him, his father, and the entire team. They decided to search for him when they were certain that there was no Decepticon in the area from their last energon raid.

"Bumblebee reporting in, still no sign of Spike."

"Same on my end." Jazz said

"Mirage, Hound, and I got nothing." Bluesteaker added

"Blaster an' I haven't even found a trail that can indicate his location." Ironhide stated

"Sunny and I haven't found any clues to Spike's whereabouts." Sideswipe reported

"I told you not to call me by that nickname." Sunstreaker retorted

"Keep looking for Spike Autobots. He should come up eventually." Optimus ordered

"Yer' but if he doesn't Prime?" Ironhide asked

Optimus paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Then we will have to assume the worst. Just keep scouting. If anyone finds him or finds a clue to his whereabouts, then please immediately report it." Optimus explained in grave voice

The Autobots agreed once again to the order and kept on scouting. Twenty minutes past before Bumblebee spotted a figure, on the floor, in the far distance. Bumblebee commed in on the group frequency.

"I spotted a humanlike figure in the distance. It looks like Spike, but it's flat on the ground, so I can't get a good look at it. I will take a closer look. I will report what I find." Bumblebee reported

"Alright Bumblebee." Optimus responded

Bumblebee ended the call then transformed to his bot mode. Bumblebee was hoping with all his spark that it was Spike. He couldn't bear imagining the darker scenarios if they couldn't find him.

"Spike! Spike! Spike is that you?" Bumblebee shouted as he ran towards the laying figure. When he became closer, it became clear that it was indeed Spike. Bumblebee was overwhelmed with relief.

"Oh Spike I am so glad that you are alright I thought you were-" Bumblebee stopped mid sentence. Bumblebee took a couple of steps closer to see that Spike was laying in a dark red pool of blood. His skin was a paler color. His shirt was soaked in his own blood. It covered the lower jaw of his face. Bumblebee looked around his body, but he couldn't help staring at the apparently big hole in Spike's chest. He saw the dull veins, the dark muscles, and the esophagus. Bumblebee was leaking fluids through his optics, but he doesn't seem to notice nor cares. He walked closer to Spike and quietly kneeled down. With a shaky hand, Bumblebee gently brushed away Spike's hair, only briefly feeling the fairly cold skin.

"Spike…" Bumblebee whispered through his light sobbing. He brought his hands under Spike's body, then lifted him up. He felt stiff. Bumblebee brought Spike closer to him, then hugged him close. Bumblebee then began full blown sobbing. He cradled Spike, whispering his name, until he shouted.

"SAM! BY PRIMUS WHY?!" Bumblebee's sobbing was now causing him to hiccup now. Bumblebee though needed to calm down. He needed to tell the team, the whole team the bad, no extremely terrible news. He took several deep in-vents, before deciding he was calm enough to comm the team.

"B-Bumblebee reporting in on-on my finding." Bumblebee said while he still hiccupped.

"Bumblebee? What's wrong my little yellow friend?" Jazz asked

"Well I got some good n-news and got some...bad news." Bumble explained

"Well can we hear the good news first?" Mirage asked

"I-I found Spi-Spike." Bumblebee answered

"Excellent Bumblebee, but what is the bad news?" Optimus wondered

"Um...can we get everyone, including Sparkplug, in the call….I am n-not repeating my-myself." Bumblebee suggested

"Sure. Blaster notify the rest of the bots and Sparkplug to call into this server." Optimus ordered

"You got it Prime." Blaster responded

After a few moments past, the rest of the bots and Sparkplug commed in.

"Okay what is the matter? I am still organizing my medical supplies." Ratchet said

"So what's the bad news Bumblebee?" Cliffjumper asked

"Is my boy alright?! We were all so worried!" Sparkplug shouted

All of them asked Bumblebee what's the news or were complaining about being interrupted.

Optimus immediately silence them.

"Everyone wait until Bumblebee tell us the news. Now Bumblebee proceed." Optimus told Bumblebee

"Umm...okay, just to say this, Mr. Witwicky I-I am so so sorry." Bumblebee apologized with so much sincerity.

"Why are you apologizing Bee?"

"Sam, your son, is-" Bumblebee choked on his own sobbing. Bumblebee nearly went into another crying fit, but he decided to have a stronger control on his emotions.

"Is what! Tell me Bee!" Sparkplug shouted

"Is-is...oh my Primus...Sam's de-dead." Bumblebee said finally. The comm server went dead silent. Only Bee's light gasping could be heard. Then Ratchet spoke up.

"How did you confirm he's dead?" Ratchet asked with all the forced professionalism in his voice.

"There's...there's a hole through his chest-st. Alot of blood on the gro-ground. He's cold. His skin is pa-pale." Bumblebee answered

Silence overwhelmed the server again. Suddenly Bumblebee heard a distant shout. It sounded like Optimus.

"By Primus, was that Optimus?" asked Prowl

"It was. I heard him too." Sideswipe said

"Sparkplug? Spark-Sparkplug are you still there?" Bumblebee asked

Silence was there for a moment, before Sparkplug responded.

"I'm coming to the Ark." Sparkplug said sounding lost. He ended his end of the call.

"Everyone go back to base and those at the base already, meet us at the control room." Optimus ordered

"Yes Sir!" Everyone responded. Bumblebee ended his call. He sighed heavily. He shakingly stood back up, while holding onto Spike's body tightly. Bumblebee began slowly jogging back to the Ark, dreading to see Sparkplug's reaction.


End file.
